Random Poems
by Avitala
Summary: Just some random poems I wrote... I'm stuck... I have writers block...I can't write any stories!:
1. Random Poems

Poems

Poems

7/10/08

SUNSET

The Sun sets,  
Bathing the land in golden light,  
Staining the clouds red.  
The Sun falls slowly out of sight,  
To give way to the Silver Moon,  
And the twinkling stars.  
To give way to the night.

(6/15/08)

WINGED WOLF PROTECTOR

_The Darkness is coming.  
_The Winged Wolf watches from the mountain peak…

_The Darkness is coming.__  
_She extends her wings over the valley...  
_The Darkness is coming.  
_To protect the village from the coming Darkness...  
_The Darkness is coming.  
_The Winged Wolf braces herself against the coming Darkness...  
_The Darkness is almost here.  
_And smiles.

A SINGLE STAR

Through the trees,

In a Pre-dawn sky,

A single star continues to shine.

Its glittering friends,

Have already left,

To shimmer and glimmer,

In some far away sky.

It fades away,

To join its friends,

Shimmering and glimmering,

In some far away sky.

BEAUTIFUL DRESS

Stitch and Fold,

Cut and Sew

The most beautiful dress in all the land.

Machine, Cloth,

Needle and Thread,

Sew the most beautiful dress in all the land.

PHOENIX FIRE

Phoenix fly,

Fly to fire,

Fly to sky.

Use the fire,

And be reborn,

Live your life,

Then use the fire,

And begin your life,

Once again.

CLOUD CASTLE

A castle made of clouds,

Always to far away to reach,

Always to far away to touch.

Watch it move across the sky,

A floating fortress,

Turrets shifting and changing.

Before you turn away, give it one last look;

It won't be there when you look again.


	2. In the Woods Where the SongBirds Sing

In The Woods Where the Song-Birds Sing

An idle breeze,

In gentle ease,

Silent as the owl,

So unlike the clumsy pea-fowl.

The flapping of silent wings,

Flight in the woods where the song-birds sing.

An idle breeze,

In gentle ease,

Swift as the swallow,

And never left to wallow.

The flapping of silent wings,

Flight in the woods where the Song-birds sing.

An idle breeze,

In gentle ease,

I hear the flapping of silent wings,

There is flight in the woods where the song-birds sing.


	3. All For You

All For You

Do you know what I'd give for you?

I'd take the blow,

Of the axe or bow,

I'd give up all that I know.

I'd jump from the highest mountain,

I'd defeat the demons of hell,

I'd go to the farthest reaches of this earth.

To the deepest pits in hell,

To the palace of the gods,

I'd go for you.

I'd die for you,

I'd KILL for you.

Why won't you trust me?


	4. Flame of Hope

In the center of the darkness,

A single orange flame burns, trying to break the cold dark walls with its warm orange light…

And The Darkness closes in, attempting to extinguish the flame once and for all.

The flame flickers... and dies.

The Darkness relaxes it's guard, turning its attention out wards once again.

But, deep in the very center of The Darkness,

A faint spark remains.

Luckily, that's all it takes...

To reignite the flames of hope.


	5. I Am Not Afraid

I am not afraid.

The monster before me,

It does not frighten me.

My blood is surging like the tide,

My heart a beating drum.

The roaring in my ears,

Is all that I can hear.

I am not afraid,

The beast charges.

Charges with fangs and claws at the ready.

My blood is surging like the tide,

My heart a beating drum.

Roaring in my ears,

Is all that I can hear.

But I am not afraid.

As the beast closes in on me,

I will not flinch;

I will not falter,

I will not be afraid.

My blood is surging like the tide,

My heart a beating drum.

Roaring in my ears,

Is all that I can hear.

I drive myself forward,

Determined for one last strike.

I may be the last,

I may be alone,

And own no chance,

But what else is there to do?

I've no place to hide,

No place to flee,

"we'll go down fighting," they had said to me.

"We'll fight and win, or die trying!" they had said to me.

And they had tried.

They tried their hardest.

Now they're gone,

And I'm alone now,

It seem the end is here.

For me.

But I am not afraid.


End file.
